


A Different Time

by spreadyourwingsandfly



Series: Someday [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, 1940s!Bucky Barnes, 1940s!Steve Rogers, F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Heartbreaking, Interracial Relationship, Period-Typical Racism, Racism, Segregation, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadyourwingsandfly/pseuds/spreadyourwingsandfly
Summary: A companion fic to my Steve Rogers/Reader story coming later today!





	A Different Time

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS AND THEMES- segregation, interracial relationships being illegal, breaking up, heartbreak, racism, doing what is ‘’expected’’ of the character, mentions of pregnancy

Heart pumping.  
Blood racing.  
Palms sweaty.  
Eyebrows furrowed.  
These are the things that James Buchanan ‘’Bucky’’ Barnes is acutely aware of when he is with Jane Jameson  
Let it be known that Bucky Barnes fancies himself a bit of a ladies’ man. He’s smooth, suave and sophisticated. He’s calm, cool, and collected. He’s debonair, dapper, and any other alliterations that you could think of.  
So he’s not sure why he can’t be that way around ehr.  
He’s only met her tonight but she’s already got his heart fluttering and his head spinning. How grateful is he that you brought along your sister. She’s absolutely stunning, Bucky decides, the minute that he lays his eyes on her.  
Her silky, straightened brown hair. Her big, doe eyes. Her smooth skin. She’s a vision. An absolute vision. So stunning with her big brown eyes and beautiful, cinnamon  
And he can never be with her.  
Bucky is well aware of the times that they live in. The colors of their skin decides how people see them, how people treat them. It’s plain and simple- she’s black and he’s white. And though he can’t stop thinking about her the moment that he leaves the dance hall that night.  
It’s a bad idea. He knows it is. Them talking to each other in public alone is enough to cause people to turn their heads, to look in shock or glance anywhere else btu at the two people who ‘’shouldn’t’’ be socializing with each other.  
Quite frankly- this could get them thrown into jail, injured, or worse. Though the rules do not seem to be as frigid as that of the South’s, one rule does seem to remain in place- and m unfortunately, it is the rule that forces himself to try to not fall in love with her.  
And ‘’force’’ is the correct word. He wills himself to not fall in love with her. To not enjoy the nose crinkles up when she smiles. To not love how booming and loud her laughter is compared to her speaking voice. To not sit and be fascinated by the way that she closes her eyes and sways ever so slightly to the music as it floats through the air, musical notes landing all around her as the band plays a slow song, the singer crooning in his tenor voice to the lovebirds on the dancefloor and sat at tables all around the room.  
When he asks her to dance, she just stares at him. Blinks once. Twice. Again.  
Moves to cover herself even more with ehr cardigan.  
Glances at the floor, then back at Bucky.  
‘’You want to dance with me?’’  
‘’I do,’’ he admits, nodding his head ever so earnestly.  
‘’Why? You know it’s gonna be trouble for you, right?’’  
Jane is not adventurous. The most adventurous things that she has ever done include coming to this dance hall with you or returning a library book the day after it was due. She doesn’t like taking chances. That’s your friend. You’re the daydreamer, the wild one,the one your parents wonder what they’re going to do with. Jane Jameson is safe. Quiet. Demure.  
So what makes her say ‘’Yes’’ to dancing with this man?  
She can feel the eyes on her as she dances with him, but she tries to focus on making her feet do what they should and is that his hand on the small of her back?  
Jane can feel the heat rushing to her face.  
This is wrong. That’s what society would tell her anyway. But you’re off somewhere talking to Steve and no one’s aid anything to them yet and dancing with Bucky feels so, so nice. So, so right.  
Perhaps that is why she looks so forward to seeing him every week. While your mother thinks that you two are going to dance to meet up with friends or going over to a friend’s house, you’re really at the dance hall. You’re on Steve’s arms and Bucky is on her heart and mind.  
He’d be lying if he didn’t say that he felt the same way.  
So it’s no surprise to anyone but him when, a month or so later, he moves her curl back behind her ear.  
Places one hand on her cheek, the other behind her head.  
Presses a kiss to her lips.  
Moans into the kiss when she places her hands on his waist.  
The two have left the club in favor of a break in the cooler nighttime air. They are standing just below a streetlight, the only sounds the muffled music from the dance club as their lips move together, as if they were made for each other.  
‘’Doll, I think I’m in love with you,’’ he whispers as he places his forehead against hers, eyes closed as he prepares for the rejection.  
And she, sweet, nice, practical Jane confesses, ‘’Bucky, I think I love you, too.’’  
This is dangerous. They both know it. Inside of the dance hall, they are free. Safe. They can be who they are, individually and together.  
But the outside world is not ready for that. Not yet. She knows that. He knows that.  
It doesn’t stop them from dreaming though. He promises her, ‘’One day, I’m gonna buy you a big house, doll. The biggest house you’ve ever seen. With a crystal chandelier right in the middle!’’  
And Jane thought that you where the dreamer.  
‘’Yeah?’’  
‘’Yeah. With a swimming pool i the back so that you don’t have to worry about going down to the city one,’’ he says with a hint of disgust, knowing she’s not welcomed at the pool.  
‘’What kind of car,’’ she entertains his thoughts as they lay in the grass,staring up at the sky.  
You and Steve are not too far from them, as she can hear your giggles mixing with his.  
‘’The best car I can afford, doll.’’  
‘’Any kids?’’  
‘’As many as we’re blessed with.’’  
‘’Names for the kids?’’  
‘’I’d love to name one Janet. For your namesake. Or we can name one after you sister. One after Steve, too.’’  
‘’And you really think that we’re going to be able to get married, Bucky? Without being arrested or…’’  
She has to admit that she’s wondered if it ever will change. She loves this man. He’s smart and sweet and nice and courteous. He’s handsome, too, but that’s not he best part. But she doesn’t want to live love this way- sneaking around and loving behind closed doors. She wants to hold his hand in the street, kiss him and not worry what others will say or do. She wants to be like the other couples at the club are… and she knows why they can’t be like that, but why can’t they be like that?  
Why does her skin color matter? Why does his?  
She is his and he is hers. And they are both living, breathing, hoping, praying for that day that they can be together without fear of what the outside world has to say about their relationship, about them.  
He is hers and she is his, and they are going t make this work. They are going to be together.  
Until they aren’t.  
He breaks up with her, and Jane can barely keep the tears at bay. Is this what heartbreak feels like? Like your stomach is sinking a million miles into the ground and the wind has been knocked out of you.  
‘’Doll, don’t cry. I-,’’ he moves to comfort her.  
‘’Don’t call me ‘’doll’’! Was this all a game,’’ she hisses, ‘’Was this all a joke? Where you using me?’’  
‘’Sweetheart, no,’’ Bucky looks on in shock, ‘’I love you. Which is the problem.’’  
‘’James, I don’t see how that’s a problem,’’ Jane shakes her head.  
‘’Because us being together could get you hurt. Killed, even. I can’t do that to you. And, doll, I’m just trying to protect you. I know that the world will change. Someday. But that day is not here yet, and I can’t stop your life from going on just because I want to be apart of it and can not. ‘’  
‘’Bucky, please,’’ she whispers.  
‘’Hey, look. You’re my best girl and you always will be. I will always love you, Jane. And maybe in a different world, a different time, a different life… ‘’  
She sniffles at his words, and he tries to liven the mood with some jokes, ‘’I’d probably be just as handsome in a different life. Maybe even more handsome.’’  
She laughs a bit, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. She’s not into it, but it’s better than her crying.  
At least that’s what he tells himself later that night, after he and Steve walk Jane and you home.  
That’s what he tells himself when he lies in bed and stares at the ceiling.  
That’s what he tells himself when he’s preparing to be shipped off to war a week later, jumping that his letter makes it to Jane or at least to you.  
And he’s signed it just like eh signed every note that he sent home with her from the club.  
‘’Nothing but the best for my best girl.’’  
And he means it, because Bucky Barnes is in love with Jane Jameson.  
And some things will never change.  
Some things will never change. Jane remembers this bitterly when she receives Bucky’s letter, a month after he’s sent it. She remembers the world that they live in, knows that her parents are just not forgiving her for being with Bucky, for dating him behind their backs.  
Knows that her new beau is the safe choice, the one that is more reasonable.  
But she will never forget James Buchanan Barnes. Not as long as she lives, as long as she breathes. He is hard to forget as it is, butt he taste of his lips and the smell of his cologne and the feeling of being with him or forever ingrained into her eyes, mind, and memories.  
The other reminder is in her ever growing stomach, a secret that she hasn’t even told her sister yet. A secret that will make its debut in only eight or so months.  
And she’d like to hold onto it for a while, if only for that little bit of time she has before she has to roll her parents. Because when she does, it will not be the same This will be a mockery, her family will decide, a scandal within the community. What will her boyfriend say now that she’s expecting another man’s baby?  
For now, though she just covers her stomach with her cardigan, as if everyone can see it.  
Places a hand over it.  
And wonders how things would’ve been if they only lived in a different time.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own any Marvel characters or their fictional worlds, countries, cities, planets or galaxies.


End file.
